Kłótnia
by Alexis-A
Summary: Pięcioletni Ed i czteroletni Al już teraz zaczynają poważnie myśleć o przyszłości.


Kolejny one-shot w moim skromnym wykonaniu. W sumie można powiedzieć bezpieczny bo bez spoilerów, choć opisana tu sytuacja była wspomniana i w mandze i w anime. Za wszystkie błędy przepraszam. Miało wyjść fajne, ale chyba nie wyszło... Aha a "Risenboll" piszę już z przyzwyczajenia.

* * *

**KŁÓTNIA**

**Rok 1904**

Zaczął się maj. Bardzo przyjemny, ciepły i kwiecisty miesiąc. W Risenboll rolnicy doglądali swoich pól ciesząc się, że wszystko wspaniale rośnie. No tak dorośli mieli pełne ręce roboty. Nie to co dzieci, których wesołe krzyki niosły się przez całą wieś. Wśród nich była trójka bliskich sobie przyjaciół: bracia Ed, Al i ich sąsiadka Winry. Zmęczeni po zabawie w chowanego wyłożyli się na jednym z licznych pagórków wpatrując się w turkusowe niebo po którym szybowały myszołowy.

- Ed jak one to robią?- Odezwał się czteroletni Al.

- Co robią?

- No latają!

- Ech Al! Ale pytania zadajesz! Mają skrzydła to widzisz, że latają i tyle.- Odparł Edward.

- A dzięki!- Ucieszył się Alphonse, który zadawał męczące pytania. Nic dziwnego w końcu poznawał świat.

- A wy nadal przeglądacie te książki o alchemii?- Zaciekawił się Winry.

- No, a co?

- A rozumiecie coś z tego?

- Trochę.- Mruknął Ed.

- Tak tylko troszeczkę.- Zaskrzeczał Al. Rockbell zamilkła zastanawiając się nad tym co to jest ta cała "alchemia". Dla niej dużo ciekawsze były książki medyczne. To jedna z niewielu rzeczy jakie zostały jej po rodzicach. Na myśl o tym zaszkliły się jej oczy, wargi nieznacznie zadrżały. Nie chciała płakać i chcąc ukryć swoje chwilowe załamanie powiedziała chłopcom, że zaraz przyjdzie. Elricowie odprowadzili ja wzrokiem aż do wielkiego żółtego domu w którym mieszkała ze swoją babcią. Coś im mówiło, że źle się poczuła. Nie lubili tego kiedy się smuciła. W ogóle cała trójka była dla siebie wsparciem w trudnych chwilach. Razem przeżywali dramaty i razem się cieszyli. Byli jak rodzeństwo. Na przykład chłopcy traktowali Pinako jak swoją babcię, a Winry z kolei zwracała się do ich matki "ciociu Trisho". Młody Elric i Rockbell zostali poznani ze sobą gdy mieli zaledwie kilka miesięcy. Oczywiście, nie pamiętali tego, ale im rodzicom dużo radości sprawiło opowiadanie sobie jakby to fajnie było gdyby się w przyszłości pokochali. Jednak to już Edward poznał rocznego Ala ze swoją przyjaciółką. Od tamtej pory stali się nierozłączni.

- Jak myślisz? Po co tam poszła?- Al zapytał się brata.

- Nie wiem... Ale smutna się zrobiła, zauważyłeś?

- Ehe.- Kiwnął głową młodszy brat.

- Nie lubię gdy się taka robi.

- Nie lubisz bo ją lubisz....- Rzekł Alphonse z wesołym błyskiem w oczach. Ed poważnie na niego spojrzał.

- No i co z tego? Chyba o to chodzi w lubieniu, nie? Że jak się kogoś lubi to nie chce się, żeby był smutny. Chce się za to, żeby był wesoły.- Powiedział Edward patrząc się na żółty dom.

- No ja ją też lubię. Też chcę żeby była wesoła.

- Zrozumiałe.- Uśmiechnął się Ed zadowolony, że Winry ma takich przyjaciół.

- Ed, ale wiesz co? Chciałbym się z nią jeszcze w przyszłości ożenić.... Żeby zawsze była wesoła!- Powiedział szczerze Al. Starszemu bratu twarz momentalnie stężała. Raptownie wstał.

- Nic z tego! To JA się z nią ożenię! Nie ty!- Krzyknął Ed wskazując na siebie. Alphonse zdawał sobie nic z tego nie robić. Również wstał patrząc się odważnie swoimi bardziej bursztynowymi oczami w oczy Eda.

- A dlaczego niby ty?!

- Bo jestem w jej wieku! Haha! I co teraz powiesz?!- Zaśmiał się starszy Elric.

- Ych! Ale ona więcej czas u ze mną spędza!

- Spędza bo musi cię czasami pilnować! Wiesz, żebyś sobie krzywdy nie zrobił.- Wytłumaczył mu. Al wyraźnie zły natarł na brata, lecz ten uskoczył.

- Haha! Nie udało ci się!

- Zobaczysz... to ja się z nią ożenię!- Zarzekał się Al krążąc wokół Eda.

- Nieprawda bo ja! Zobaczysz!- Pokazał mu język. To jeszcze bardziej rozsierdziło Ala, który jednak rozsądnie pomyślał jak go zaatakować. "O może go jakoś zagadam!"- wpadł na taki pomysł.

- Co zmęczyłeś się?- Ed uśmiechnął się ironicznie. Nigdy nie pomyślał, że Al chce się ożenić z Winry (jak to pięcioletnie dziecko brał prawie wszystko na poważnie wierząc w to święcie). Z kolei Alowi wydawało się to znacznie bardziej oczywiste, że jego brat chce mu odebrać dziewczynę. W końcu znali się trochę dłużej, ale nie można powiedzieć, że ich relacje odznaczały się jakąś szczególną zażyłością.

- Trochę.- Odpowiedział zadziornie spoglądając na brata.

- No, ale ustalone jest, że to ja się ożenię z Winry!

- A sądzisz, że ona cię lubi?

- No ba! Bardziej niż ciebie!- Odrzekł pewnie Ed. Aż za pewnie. Nie ptorwało to więcej jak kilka sekund kiedy zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami gdy Al zaszarżował na niego i walnął go głową w brzuch. Oboje upadli, ale zaraz Alphonse zaczął okładać brata pięściami drąc się wniebogłosy, że to jest nieprawda, że on to chce Winry, która na pewno zgodzi się na jego propozycję. Wreszcie Edward wnerwiony i nieco posiniaczony zrzucił Alphonse'a z siebie. Zadbał o to, żeby szybko nie wstał. Chciał mu przyłożyć, lecz zaraz usłyszał głos przyjaciółki.

- Ed! Al! Co wy wyprawiacie?!- Przestraszyła się widząc ich lekkie obrażenia. Blondyn momentalnie puścił Ala uśmiechając się niewinnie. Młodszy Elric pospiesznie wstał otrzepując się z trawy i grudek ziemi.

- No wiesz.. właściwie to nic. Tak trochę ćwiczyliśmy.- Wyjaśnił Ed. Nie chciał jej mówić, że się bili, bo by ją to zmartwiło, a tego nie chciał.

- Ed co ty...!- Zaczął Al, ale nie skończył ponieważ Edward nadepnął go na stopę.

- Ćwiczyliście? A mi się wydawało, że się kłócicie.- Stwierdziła dziewczyna. Rodzeństwo popatrzyło się na siebie z ukosa. Pomyśleli, że może zapytają się którego z nich wolałaby na męża. Pierwszy powiedział Alphonse.

- No wiesz Winry... Chcieliśmy z Edem wiedzieć kogo z nas bardziej lubisz.

- Hahahaha! Kogo bardziej lubię? Przecież was obu lubię tak samo!- Zaśmiała się. Teraz w ogóle nie było widać, że miała zły nastrój.

- No, ale chcieliśmy wiedzieć kogo tak bardzo, że chciałabyś wziąć z nim ślub.- Wyjęczał Ed. Winry zamilkła osłupiała przenosząc tylko wzrok z jednego Elirca na drugiego. Ślub? Z którymś z nich? Przecież byli dla niej tylko przyjaciółmi. Zresztą niższymi od niej przyjaciółmi. Nie chciała mieć niższego od siebie męża. Co prawda zapomniała o tym, że za dziesięć lat mogłoby się to zmienić, ale w końcu miała tylko pięć lat. Trochę się zdenerwowała.

- Z którymś z was ślub?...- Al uśmiechnął się do siebie "Jest niezdecydowana"- pomyślał.

- Obaj odpadacie! Nie chcę za męża żadnego z was! Może znajdę sobie kogoś przystojniejszego!- Odmówiła bardzo stanowczo. Dla braci to był bolesny cios. Ed jednak nie pogodził się z tym. Chciał pokazać Alowi, że to jego Winry bardziej lubi. Niewiele myśląc złapał ją mocno za ramię i pocałował w policzek. Alphonse'a zatkało, lecz jego brat mocno oberwał po głowie. Starszy Elric nie tego się spodziewał. Myślał, że Winry ulegnie...

- Ed ty głupku! Nie chcę cię znać! Nienawidzę cię! Nie chciałam, żebyś mnie całował! Wolałabym kogoś innego! Już nigdy, przenigdy się do ciebie nie odezwę!- Wrzasnęła i naburmuszona szybko pobiegła do domu. Ed nie wierzył własnym oczom i uszom. Zmartwiony jej słowami usiadł na ziemi. Alphonse widocznie również przejął się tym. Zaczął pocieszać brata.

- Ona tylko tak mówiła...

- Też chciałbym żeby to były tylko słowa...- Powiedział cicho mocno rozgoryczony.

*

Winry wpadła do domu mocno zapłakana. Babcia mocno się zmartwiła jej stanem. Gdy wnuczka opowiedziała jej wszystko łkając, że już nie będzie przyjaźnić się z Edem, ta zaśmiała się cicho.

- Heh... Przestań się tak przejmować... zobaczysz jeszcze zmienisz co do niego zdanie.- Pogłaskała ją po głowie.

Faktycznie dwa tygodnie nie minęły kiedy Winry i bracia znowu zaczęli spędzać ze sobą czas.

**KONIEC**


End file.
